1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge mechanisms and, more particularly, to a hinge mechanism applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices employ hinged elements. To ensure that one part of the electronic device is capable of rotating relative to another part thereof, a hinge mechanism applied in an electronic device often includes a first bracket, a second bracket, and two pivot shafts. The first and second brackets are respectively sleeved on the pivot shafts. The hinge mechanism further includes other elements, such as a plurality of friction members, resilient members, and fasteners sleeved on the pivot shafts to provide axial force between the elements.
In use, the first bracket is rotated, and it drives one of the pivot shafts to rotate relative to the other one of the pivot shafts. Therefore, the two parts of the electronic device are capable of rotating relative to each other.
However, to open or close the electronic device, continuous force on one part of the electronic device is required, which may add time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.